Katarina Du Couteau
|-|Katarina= |-|PROJECT Katarina= |-|Warring Kingdoms Katarina= Summary Decisive in judgment and lethal in combat, Katarina is a Noxian assassin of the highest caliber. Eldest daughter to the legendary General Du Couteau, she made her talents known with swift kills against unsuspecting enemies. Her fiery ambition has driven her to pursue heavily-guarded targets, even at the risk of endangering her allies—but no matter the mission, Katarina will not hesitate to execute her duty amid a whirlwind of serrated daggers. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Katarina Du Couteau, The Sinister Blade Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her 20s) Classification: Human, Head of House Du Couteau, PROJECT Initiate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master knife wielder, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Can lessen the effects of Regeneration and Healing (via Death Lotus and Killer Instincts) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Has fought on par with Garen multiple times, and can fight similarly powerful champions) | At least Small Town level+ (Superior to her base form), Her RWE7QDF Plasma Blades ignores conventional durability (Its blade can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever she is cutting) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kingdoms Garen) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Has kept up with Garen Crownguard on several occasions, Should be comparable to Cassiopeia) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Traded blows with Master Yi, Garen, and Rengar) | At least Small Town Class+ | At least Small Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to dozens of meters with daggers Standard Equipment: Daggers/RWE7QDF Plasma Blades Intelligence: High (Credited as being one of the most skilled and deadliest blade masters in all of Valoran, able to match Garen blow for blow on multiple occasions. She is a highly proficient and elite assassin, having been hand picked by Swain, and she is capable of using virtually anything as a tool to kill someone with. She is also a master of controlling her environment, having extensive knowledge of misdirection tactics, a mastery of how to use the enemy's instincts against them, and a highly adaptive combat style that has allowed her to take on multiple opponents in direct combat on multiple occasions.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Voracity:' Whenever an enemy champion dies within 3 seconds of Katarina damaging them, her cooldowns are reduced by 15 seconds. **'Daggers:' Whenever Katarina touches a Dagger on the ground, she uses it to slash through all nearby enemies, dealing magic damage and reducing Shunpo's cooldown. *'Bouncing Blade:' Katarina throws a Dagger to the target enemy that bounces to up to 2 nearby unaffected enemies, dealing magic damage to each target. After bouncing to its targets, the Dagger then lands on the ground opposite from where it struck the first target. The Dagger always takes the same amount of time to land from the time it hits the first target. *'Preparation:' Katarina tosses a Dagger into the air at her current location, which lands after 1.5 seconds, and gains bonus movement speed that decays over 1.25 seconds. *'Shunpo:' Katarina blinks to the target location around the target unit or Dagger. If the target is an enemy, Katarina deals them magic damage. Otherwise, she deals the same magic damage to the nearest enemy in range. *'Death Lotus:' Katarina rapidly spins in place and channels for 2.5 seconds, throwing a dagger every 0.166 seconds to each nearby enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 at a time, dealing them magic damage and applying Grievous Wounds for 3 seconds. Moving or reactivating Death Lotus immediately ends its effects. Key: Base | PROJECT Katarina | Warring Kingdoms Katarina Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Knife Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 7